Computers, Psychic Kids and Regrettable Daydreams
by Pumpkinshota
Summary: When Ness lets his mind wander over the content of a story he read online about himself and Lucas...   Sometimes daydreams can get a bit awkward


There are times when everyone stumbles upon something they really wish they could forget, and this is so even for the black haired, psychic boy, Ness, who now lay in his blue colored bed staring at his blonde friend who was asleep across the room in his red colored bed.

It all started the previous day when Ness had decided to mess around on the old laptop he had in his room, but never actually found the time to use since he was always busy doing other, more important things like homework, or brawling. The day prior to the day he used the laptop, a certain Princess Peach had told him about a website called '' and, being the ever curious one, he browsed and searched under the 'Super Smash Brothers' category. Not terribly long into his search through all the various oddball stories that were listed there, he found one that was about Lucas as… a girl? Well, not just as a girl, but a pregnant girl… one who was pregnant with HIS child?

It goes without saying; he cleared the browser's history, turned off the computer, and never went back online again, ever. The whole event had left him slightly traumatized, but now as he lay in bed he was getting to thinking about it a bit… Lucas as a girl… what would that look like? He couldn't help but wonder now, and let his mind wander over the possibilities of it. Lucas as a girl… Maybe he'd look a bit like Paula? They both had blonde hair and blue eyes; maybe if Lucas put on a frilly pink dress and lipstick, he'd look just like her. Oh, the image Ness had in his head; Lucas, with his hair sticking upward as usual in a slightly bizarre manner, batting his eyelashes at him with that frilly pink dress billowing around him rather awkwardly and his lips bright red with lipstick. Give or take a bright red bow attached to his hair to make it all the better.

Instead of getting turned on by the idea, like so many fangirls would probably hope, he actually inwardly laughed at the thought of how silly it all was. Lucas didn't even really look like a girl! Sometimes, maybe he acted a bit like one, what with how shy he was and how he loved nature and love in general, but it was nearly impossible for Ness to see him as a girl even if he tried. Tracing over Lucas's form, which was a bit hard since it was rather dark in the room, he took note that Lucas didn't even have curvy hips like a girl, though his butt was a bit round… but he couldn't look too long, or he'd have to explain to Lucas's twin, Claus, more than he'd have to explain to Lucas himself. That wouldn't be fun, even though he was just making a few observations for his current daydream.

Paula was a lot prettier than girl-Lucas, Ness thought. Her bright blue eyes, light red lipstick… curly golden hair to perfectly frame her delicate, feminine features… Last time Ness had seen her, which was a few months ago, since he wasn't allowed back to his home world very often, Paula was just beginning to develop breasts, and her hips were particularly curvy… not that Ness was staring, or anything… but anyway, Paula was the perfect image of a girl, not Lucas.

Now Ness let his mind wander further, shaping in his mind the idea of what it'd be like if Lucas had breasts and whatnot, since they were both indeed in the middle of puberty and girls do develop said mounds of flesh during puberty. Of course, during puberty girls also have to deal with that oh-so-wonderful monthly issue that makes them scarier than the Ultimate Chimera and Giygas combined… Now Ness was starting to scare himself, a bit. The idea of his ever so calm friend suddenly bleeding out of that area and turning into a witch for about a week every month… that was even scarier than the idea of said blonde being a girl in the first place! His thoughts took an even scarier turn at the memory of how, in the story he had read, Lucas was pregnant. His little blonde friend with breasts, an outstretched stomach and-

It was too much; he couldn't bear to continue on with his daydreaming much more with that idea. Cutting himself off from the thoughts then and there, he smiled silently, feeling ever so grateful that Lucas wasn't a girl and that none of those silly, ridiculous things that the fangirls had written about, could happen. He preferred Lucas the way he was, and that was all there was to it. Who would want their dearest friend to be any different, anyway?

Nuzzling his pillow quietly, he let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. Before he went to sleep, though, hopefully to dream of something not related to any of this, he made a mental note to stop staring at people's butts and or hips. It just made him look like a pervert, even though he wasn't really thinking of THOSE things…

Though he was getting to that age, he supposed…

And that was his last thought before he drifted off to a peaceful, non-girl-Lucas filled sleep.


End file.
